


"Im Bored"

by Gengar1738



Category: Persona 5, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/F, M/M, Semblance (RWBY), Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar1738/pseuds/Gengar1738
Summary: Okay so let me explain...So its the P5 cast...but in boarding schoolSo basically the first 2 volumes of rwbyBut theres no personasAlso Fuck Akechi





	1. The Meeting

"Whats up roomie?" A strong voice booms across the dorm room as I set down my breifcase. Quickly swishing around I see a blonde over joyed teenager stading in the doorway.

"He-"

"''Sup dude, the names Sakamoto, but seeing as were gonna be living together you can call me Ryuji!" Im immediately shoved into a way too tight hug by Ryuji as I gasp for air.

"Oh sorry dude...guess I spent too much time at the gym haha" he akwardly shuffles over to the empty bed and plops down leaving his suitcase at the door. "So whats up with you?"

"Uh-" "Ryuji!" Im cut off as I hear a female voice scream from the hallway and soon theres another blonde waiting in the doorframe, however she seemed more...natural?

"Oh hey Ann, this is my roomate...uh..."

"Akira, just call me Akira. Nice to meet you Ryuji and...Ann I believe it was?" "Likewise, we should totally hang out sometime! You seem chill, maybe you'll rub off on that one over there" she all but subtly points a finger at Ryuji.

"Hey Im not that bad!"

"Ryuji you literally took 2 shots then climbed on the roof claiming to be " 'The Skull' "

"That was a while ago-"

"It was last week!"

I akwardly just go back to my luggage begin to pull out clothes and begin stuffing them neatly into one of the 2 dressers as they bicker back and forth.

Its literally been 10 minutes and Im done while they're still going strong so I think its best to just leave them be.

"Akira, what do you think?" they say in unison as soon and I begin walking toward the door.

"Uh- I'm sorry I wasnt paying attention I was unpacking, what did you need?"

"I said who do you think is worse looking that dumb politician Shido or Ryuji!" Ann exclaims profusely making hand gestures.

"Uh...Ryuji isnt bad looking at all, neither is Shido if you really think about it its just his attitude..." I swear to god Ryuji just turned 3 shades more red.

"Oooo sweet! Well Ryuji will give you my number, get at me when you wanna hang I'm just across the hall from you!"

"Ann he dont need a girlfriend"

"EXCUSE ME RYUJI! I'm just trying to be a new friend ill have you know the new girl Shiho I'm rooming with is preeeeety cuuuuute~"

"For real?"

"Sorry Ann, im not interested in dating anyone right now." I say as I turn to leave "Im gonna go check out the school library, you guys have fun." I say as I leave and close the door.

* * *

"So you didnt know what to do so you just left them there?" Futaba says as she glances at one of the books on the shelf. I anwser her silent plea and I reach for it and hand it to her responding "Yeah im not the most social person I needed to get out of it after a while you know?"

  


"Shame, the way you said it that Sakamoto kid could be into you-"

"He absolutely isnt!" I whisper quickly before regaining my composure.

"He was simply caught off gaurd"

"Yeah i bet your charm stat is maxed out huh Mr. Debonair."

"Youre one to talk you somehow you have an artist youre trying to wrangle. What was his name? Yousuke?"

"Its Yusuke."

"Same difference" I say grabbing a book. "Paradise Lost...huh." 

"That old thing?" The orange hair gremlin glances at the book.

"There could be something valuable in here Futaba, dont underestimate the power of books."

"Like they've ever taught you anything" She puffs as she walks toward the Librarian. I smirk as I follow in suit.


	2. Confidant

I arrive back at the dorm only to see Ryuji with another friend back at the dorm, specifically with him sitting on my bed. "Oh hey Akira, hey this is my friend Mishima, hes gonna be support" Ryuji excitedly introduces his friend.

"Its very nice to meet you, I'm Akira" I say as I bow slightly holding my book to my chest. "L-likewise." He stutters.

"So Mishima and I were gonna go carbo load before the baseline matches tomorrow wanna join?" The blonde says blushing slightly. "Wait baseline matches?" Im genuinely confused I never heard anything about this.

"Yeah, some upperclassmen told us about em after you left, I think her name was Okumura? Anyways so were supposed to square off against another first year to determine our strengths weaknesses and what classes we'll be placed in to best suit our fighting style and stuff" Ryuji spastically exclaims.

"Im dreading it" Mishima says quietly

"Yeah well I'm stoaked! I havent had a good scrap in a while! Mishima youre pretty much a dead loss since you focus on healing and buffing have you learned how to debuff yet?"

"Ive...tried the most I can do is just steal health from the enemy and heal myself with it" mishima says sadly.

I just stare as I think of encouragement. "Mishima if you ever want to practice im more than happy to stand in as a test dummy" I say placing a hand on his shoulder. "Uh I'm great thanks" he says swatting my hand away. Well someones proud.

"Anyways lets go! Wait lemme get Ann, it'll be a great time the 4 of us!" This is starting to get too big for my liking.

"Ann did say that Shiho girl was cute, hey think Mishima has a chance?" Ryuji teases as a bright pink covers Mishima's cheeks.

"Can i invite a friend?" I ask quickly, Futaba I need you right now.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Mishima says quickly

* * *

This is the visual, 6 teenagers all sitting side by side in a clearly too small booth all eating curry and drinking soda. Im sandwitched between Ann and Futaba while across from me is ryuji between Shiho and Mishima.

Its not hard to see why Mishima is looking at Ryuji is envy, Shiho is actually really pretty, but it would take an iditot to not see the flirtatious looks shes been shooting at Ann all night.

"So Futaba how do you know our man Akira?" Ryuji says through the chatter silencing everyone.

"We grew up together, we arent the most...social people so we ended up meeting when we both asked to stay inside during recess one day in elementary school." Futaba says curtly

"Oh that's cool!" Ryuji says happily.

"Whats his semblence?" Mishina shoots quickly.

"Its awesome! It's-" I quickly cover her mouth "It's something thats best a secret until the need to be explained." I shoot Futaba a glare while uncovering her mouth.

"Well thats no fun" Ann says pouting slightly.

"Ann he doesnt wish to share I beleive its best we respect his wishes" Shiho says calmly before taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess youre right, besides if he uses it tomorrow we'll see it in full effect and know what it is right?"

"Right!" The other 3 say in unison.

Note to self. Mishima has serious jealousy issues. Maybe I shoukd talk to him later?

"It's that I dont want to share...more so...its a long story and I dont exactly know all the anwsers to what it does." I say slowly. "Well thats ominous" Mishima shoots again. "I just...its complicated okay?" I try again. "Dont worry man, whatever its about we got your back when the time comes right?" Ryuji tries to encourage. "Yeah" the others say happily, though it seems forced from Mishima.

* * *

We got back to the dorm alrighty im debating talking a shower when Ryuji askes from his bed. "Hey, your semblence...its nothing bad right? Like i totally understand you not wanting to talk about it! You just seemed stressed and-"

"Its nothing Ryuji. Thanks for being concerned I just..." I sigh before continuing 

"Today's just been a lot I don't like going out I only roped Futaba into the meal cause I wanted a familiar face with me."

"I'm sorry we made you feel that way man. I-" I cut him off quickly.

"Dont appologize Ryuji its nothing, really. I do suppose I can tell you a little bit about it before tomorrow. 

"For real?" He says excitedly "awesome my new best friend is now seeing me as his confidant!!! This will be amazing!! Please go on!!"

"I...dont really know what it is exactly."

"Oof"

"Oh hush! ...You know the Schnee family glyphs?" I say as a a start.

"Yeah there some of the most divserse semblences there is."

"Its...similar to that however its even more...flexible." 

"Woah is it-"

"I guess you could say im a wild card haha. Its really anything I think about im able to do. But it does have a limit."

"Wait what can you do?"

"I can make platforms, projectiles, I can heal myself and others buff debuff create weapons on command-"

"Oh my gosh dude really?!?!"

"Well yeah, theres more I can do but-"

"Thats awesome man! Youre like, invincible!"

"No I'm not!" I cut him off clutching my left hand. This clearly catches Ryuji off gaurd. 

"Im sorry to burst out like that, it was uncalled for. I appologize" 

"No man its cool-"

"Ill continue now" i sigh and let go before starting again "My power doesnt come without drawbacks. In order to use it i first have to allow my body to absorb energy, my body knows the difference between what i put out and what others do."

"So you basically have to go through pain to use it" Ryuji says softly

"Thats right. Ive mastered avoiding attacks soley for that purpose. My semblence relys on the damage ive already sustained to power my next actions its useless if i dont get hurt."

"But it works great if youre in a bind right?" Ryuji tries to elevate the tension thats growing.

"And its a great trump card in that aspect but after I use it I suffer great fatigue I have one chance at using whatever im going to do with it then im a sitting duck."

"Damn man well-" Ryuji pulls me into a hug "you can always rely on me to get you out of a bind then! Just one scream and Ill come running" he says hugging tighter.

"Ill remember that." I say smiling as he lets go

"Now, how about we hit the showers? I think we could both use a good relaxation session." Smirks the blonde.

"I think thats a great idea."


	3. The Familair Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just wanna say THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READS THIS. I still cant believe im almost at 100 reads and this is only chapter 3. 
> 
> Im extremely thankful for everyone reading this! I also dont know how to respond to comments outside of seeing them pop up in my emails. I literally just started using this website so im still learning haha. 
> 
> So regaurding this, Yes its similar to the first 2 volumes, however this won't be a retelling in terms of story. 
> 
> I have my own ideas and plans i have so many its not even funny. I want to clarify it'll be like the first 2 in terms of tone. Happy cheery and serious at times but not overbearing character death or depressing like that.
> 
> Alrighty thats all I have to say, I hope you all enjoy!!!

* * *

Bodies jostle throghout the hallway of the doorms looking for the one of many lists containing the valuable information needed later today.

Apparently Ryuji is facing Futabas little boy toy Yukuse. Im still scrolling down the list of names for the opponent im facing.

Alindta, Amadya, Amamiya. There it is. Hm. Thats gonna be interesting.

I walk away back to the dorms seeing as I have a few hours till my match is to be regulated I think Im gonna figure out what to do.

"Akira dude" Ryuji says catching up with me."I didnt even see your name on the list man do you know who youre going up against?" The blonde asks confused.

"'Course you didnt see my name but I did, and i need a plan" I say walking faster. Ryuji about to start jogging to keep up.

"Well we can brainstorm one up, my match isnt for another 2 hours we can totally think of something before that!"

We have 2 hours before Ryuji goes on. I think we can take care of it by then. We have 2 hours before...before... I stop dead in my tracks Ryuji colliding into me due to my sudden stop.

"Dude what the hell?" I retort quickly "punch me" "WHAT" he yells loudly catching everyone's attention I grab his hand and lead him away from the area.

I choose not to acknowledge the fact my cheeks are on fire.

I lead him outside before I let go and say "I need you to hurt me" He denys having any part in hurting his friend, his cheeks still clearly red.

"Listen Ryuji, I already have a good amount of power saved up, and if I'm fighting who I think I am. Then I'm gonna need every little bit I can get my hands on."

"But when you use it you'll" "I know what to do Ryuji, trust me I'm gonna get way more than you think I will from that fight." I assure him.

"I need you to trust me"

"...I trust you Aki." He says seriously.

"Thank yo-" Im cut off with a sucker punch to the gut.

* * *

Ryuji won his match easily. Yusuke may have had the upper hand with his dexterity and the sole reach of his long sword, but Ryuji easily used that against him making his sword useless after getting close enough he could barely move his arm in time.

I should have taken notes, the way Ryuji moved was so seemless, like he didnt have a plan he just did what felt natural. His strength is off the charts as well he easily used brute force to give him the win.

It was kinda hot to be honest.

Shiho's battle against Ann though, that was something else entirely. Who would have thought Ann of all people whould fight with a whip?

She dominated Shiho and she was somehow really into it. The crowd got quite the show, and said show got cut short by Ann literally making shiho walk away from the match.

Apparently that's her semblence, she Called it " Löngun" essentially she can make people attracted to her and do whatever she wants once theyre under her control.

Its kinda scary. I can 100% see her being a dominatrix one day.

Futaba wasnt too bad, she went up against Mishima.

Im sorry but Mishima sucks. Like he barely even damaged Futaba while she continuously buffed herself debuffed Mishima and attacked at long ranged using her staff.

Im not sure how Mishima got accapted but he seriously isnt ready for this. The kids got issues.

My match is soon, and im pretty sure im gonna win. I totally wont be mad at a draw, but I refuse to lose. Never. Again.

My opponent and I are in seprate rooms across from the field, the crowd is screaming at the top of their lungs as the announcer says the details of the match.

Ryuji promised he would be here watching to cheer me on with Ann and Futaba. I need to make sure this goes by well. I want to impress Ryuji even if I dont know why.

I just...want him to see me as strong like him. I want him to want to be around me. I need his respect, and this is the best way to prove im great like him.

Im escorted to the field by a staff member, the name Kawakami visible on a small nametag before people errupt into applause.

_ **"NOW STARTING THIS MATCH, ITS GORO AKECHI VERSUS REN AMAMIYA!!!"** _

The screen displaying our battle then cuts to a shot of Akechi and I staring at eachother as the crowd dies down and the adrenaline starts pumping.

"So I see you've been accepted, I cant promise you'll still have a spot here after this match." He taunts as he pulls out a bow Ive known all too well.

"Im not that helpless little boy I was before" I say pulling out twin swords readying myself.

"Ill be the judge of that" he glares.

_**"BEGIN!!!!!!"** _The amouncer hollers.


	4. The One Who Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small addition 
> 
> Literally have not added to this since I started working in October
> 
> Sorry to all of yall who enjoyed this ill make more prolly in the next few days
> 
> Oh also This small piece is from ryuji's point of view...yeah

"Wait I thought he said his name was Akira!" I blurt out as they charge at eachother. 

"Its his name alright." Futaba looked on not taking her eyes off the duo

"Then why did the announcer yell Ren?" Ann asked. "Thats because he isnt going by that name anymore." She says focusing.

"What?" I ask looking back at the match.

"What are you planning?" The orange haired girl mumbled to herself.

______________________________________________


End file.
